1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention is charcoal grills. The present invention relates, generally, to charcoal grills. Particularly, the invention relates to making it easier to start a charcoal fire without the use of charcoal lighter fluid, or the use of any external starting devices that are not part of the charcoal grill. In a preferred embodiment this technology is part of the grill.
2. Background Information
Charcoal is hard to light. It must first be meticulously stacked by hand on the charcoal grate and doused with lighter fluid. The lighter fluid must then sit for several minutes to soak in to the charcoal before the charcoal can light. After the coals are hot enough to cook, then they must be spread around the charcoal grate to create an even layer of heat. There are several problems with the current method being used. First of all there is the added hassle and cost of using lighter fluid. Secondly there is a lot of time spent stacking the coals and then redistributing them back around the grate when they are hot enough to cook. Thirdly when lighter fluid is used it can be tasted in the food. Fourthly, it is hard to measure the amount of charcoal that you need when stacking it by hand on the charcoal grate. There are several charcoal starters on the market today that don't require the use of lighter fluid, but they are not a part of the grill and still require the redistributing of the coals after they are hot enough to cook with.
This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to:    a. The added hassle and cost of lighter fluid.    b. The additional time spent stacking and redistributing coals after they are hot enough to cook with.    c. The lingering taste of lighter fluid in the cooked food.    d. The inability to adequately measure the necessary amount of charcoal needed to cook the food.    e. The problem that any starting mechanisms currently on the market are not an actual part of the grill unit.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All U.S. patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.